1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation technologies and, particularly, to a fan fixing device, and a fan module having such fan fixing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) generate a lot of heat. The heat must be efficiently removed from such electronic devices to ensure normal operation of such electronic devices. Generally, a number of fans are mounted in the electronic devices to remove heat therefrom. Hence, fan that dissipates heat in electronic devices is very important in the design of electronic devices.